Owl Post
by Razz-Ma-Tazz
Summary: This fanfic is a romance between Lily Evans and James Potter. It follows the plot line of You've Got Mail. DONE DONE DONE DONE DONE... twist ending that you'll NEVER BELIEVE.
1. Pen Pals and Powder Pranks

Owl Post  
  
(A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please judge it lightly. I love L/J romances, and so I decided to write one. This is the story plot of "You've Got Mail", a fluffy little romance with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. Be sure to read/review!)  
  
Disclamer: J. K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potterish, and I the plot isn't totally original either (You've Got Mail- don't know author, copy write, etc).  
  
1 Chapter 1: Pen Pals and Powder Pranks  
  
Lily Evens sighed as she looked out the window over her desk. It was pouring down rain, and she was extremely bored. She was stuck at home with her annoying little sister, Petunia, and she was trying to get in the mood to do the rest of her summer vacation homework. Although this homework was still a pain, it was not of the normal kind. There were assignments on Warlock Revolutions, Dragons, and predicting the Stars. This was because Lily was a witch and went to the best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry around, Hogwarts. She was going on her sixth year there, and was in the house Gryffindor. She had auburn hair, and sparkling green eyes.  
  
Lily looked down reluctantly to her list of assignments, and was surprised to find that she only had two things left to do. One was a procedure and ingredient list for her least favorite subject, Potions. This would have been an interesting class, except for the fact that the instructor, Professor Dolent, hated all Gryffindors. Professor Dolent's favorite pastimes seemed to be taking points off Gryffindors for no reason, giving detentions, and crooning over the Slytherins, which she obviously favored. The other, more appealing assignment was not for a class, but to write the opening letter for a pen pal program. It was being set up between the Wizarding Schools to take the place of the Tri-Wizard Tournament (which had been a tournament between schools, and had fallen apart due to several deaths).  
  
As she skimmed over the directions (no magic, only a letter, and don't include your name, address, or appearance), Lily sighed again. What the heck do I write? she asked herself. She wasn't the best letter writer, and stunk even more at conversing with complete strangers. Well, I might as well get writing…  
  
"Hello Friend,  
  
I am excited about writing to you. I like bunnies…"  
  
No, no. The point here is to be honest, like a diary. Lily thought. This is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
"Hello! I hope this letter finds you well, happy, and not to swarmed with school and homework. To be honest, I'm not really sure what to write. I'm a witch, and I am a sixth year this year (I'm 16). My birthday is April 12th. I really like to play pranks on my friends and enemies. Maybe we can switch pranks- that is if you like to play them. Oh- also- Quidditch and reading rule. My favorite subjects are Charms and Astronomy. I have three best friends, well, really two best friends. The other gal is nice and all, but I'm not as close to her. I have one real enemy. This guy is just, well, not worthy of being explained. Don't get me started on him! Do you have any archenemies? I think that this letter thing will work out, and it might be fun- don't you? Well, I've got to go. Bye. "  
  
As Lily read over her letter, she smiled. At least she hoped that the letter thing would work out- she was a little nervous about telling things to a foreign stranger. Lily rolled up her parchment and stuck it carefully in her trunk- she didn't want it to get crushed among her schoolbooks and cauldron. As she did so, she heard a tapping at her window and looked up to see two owls hovering in the rain outside.  
  
She rushed to let them in, and they both fluttered their wet wings and flew over to her bedpost. One of the owl's was hers (a black owl named Yahtzee), and the other was a huge tawny owl, obviously from Hogwarts. Lily relieved the latter owl of its letter first, and was not surprised to find a letter containing the yearly admission letter and book list. It also included a confirmation of her prefect-hood (she had been notified earlier in the summer). As Lily moved to Yahtzee, the other owl took flight, and disappeared into the cloudy sky.  
  
Yahtzee was carrying a much less formal letter from her best friend, Elaine Dulch. She was staying at Bridget Lures' house, who completed the close knit trio. Jessica Mildon also hung out with Lily and her friends, but wasn't as close. She excitedly scanned the letter.  
  
"Hey Lil! I'm having a great time at Bridget's house. I wish you could be here. Bridget introduced me to the pool concept, and I can't get enough of the cool, turquoise water that's clean and always perfect. Anyway, we're going to Diagon Alley in about a week. Can you meet us there? I also invited Jessica, Sirius, Remus, and James (yes, I'm sorry, I know you hate him). Hope to see you then. - Elaine"  
  
Lily grimaced. The only thing she didn't like about Hogwarts was James Potter. He was really self centered and only thought about himself and occasionally pulling pranks on Lily (he hated her as much as she despised him, which is saying a lot). His best friends Sirius Black (the clown of Gryffindor tower) and Remus Lupin (who was shy and really nice) always accompanied James. I have to come up with an innocent but awesome prank to play on him at Diagon Alley, she thought as she started to comb her brain for the perfect prank.  
  
Lily's train of thought was soon interrupted by a loud "LIIIIIIILIIIIIIEEEE, Mom and Dad brought lunch home!" from Petunia downstairs. Lily hurried happily downstairs, happy to have an excuse to postpone her Potions assignment.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, far away across the British country side, another 16 year old wizard was sitting down near a rainy window. He knew Lily, and, in fact saw her everyday most of the year. The only problem was that he hated her, just like she hated him.  
  
James Potter was in deep thought, wondering what to write in the same assignment Lily was doing in her world at the same moment. He just didn't know what to write, and after making several attempts at an opening sentence, he wrote  
  
"Hey! Just to let you know, I have no idea what I'm writing here. I guess I'm the kind of person who would rather meet someone first, instead of sending owls back and forth. But, as this is a school assignment, It must be done. I'm a 16 year old wizard, and absolutely love Quidditch. It's the greatest. I'm a really good seeker, and the feeling of flying on a broom is the best in the world. I guess I also like to travel, and really like (and am good at) school (don't tell my best friend, who would probably die of shock, or at least persuade me to go on a rule breaking spout, which we are famous for at my school). I also love pulling pranks on people, especially this one girl who really gets to me- I hate her! Hope you write back!"  
  
There- that explains the basics of me: Quidditch, Pranks, Hogwarts, and torturing Lily. The last aspect reminded him of a prank for Lily that he had thought of the night before, and he went downstairs to owl Sirius about it. On the way, he met his mother, who had just received Elaine's owl.  
  
"Honey, Elaine invited you and your little gang to go to Diagon Alley with her in a week. Would you like to go?" she asked.  
  
James quickly replied, "Yeah, sure. Can I see the letter?"  
  
"Why, of course dear. Here you are" she handed him the letter with a quizzical expression on her face. Then she shrugged and walked off.  
  
James scanned the letter and his face brightened. Diagon Alley would be a perfect place to play that prank on Lily.  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day to be shopping at Diagon Alley. The sun was shining brightly, and the street was bustling with Hogwarts shoppers. Lily, Elaine, Bridget, and Jessica were all at a table at The Leaky Cauldron talking about their summers. Elaine and Bridget had just gotten back from the beach and their tans were fabulous. Elaine had wavy dark-brown hair and was about Lily's height, and Bridget's hair was golden, strait, and almost always pulled back in a ponytail. Jessica was really tall, and had short brown bouncy hair. She had gone to the US to visit her aunt and uncle in upstate New York.  
  
As they finished their drinks and got ready to go, James, Sirius, and Remus walked up to them.  
  
"Hello Girls. Hello Evans. Nice to see you." James said in a sarcastic voice. He almost went on, but Elaine butt in.  
  
"James. I've already talked to Lily, and I want you two to try to make this a pleasant experience for all of us. You are going to have to work together this year as prefects, so, please keep a civil head and stop insulting Lily for me- OK?" Elaine looked hopeful, but doubtful.  
  
James replied, "I don't know if that will be possible, your highness, but I'll try to be nice to the carrot head over there." His voice was still sarcastic, and he smirked at Lily after.  
  
After smirking back, Lily discarded his comment and said, "Alright, why don't we split up?"  
  
Sirius, with a huge grin on his face, added "Sounds good. The first group will be Remus, Bridget, Jessica, myself and… the rest of us will be the other group. That's good. We'll meet in front of Olivander's in two hours. See ya then- have fun." Sirius said this all very quickly, and after bowing politely, he ushered his giggling group off, eventually disappearing into the brick wall.  
  
Oh great. At least I have time to sprinkle that powder on Potter's junk now. Lily thought, as she and her quiet group moved towards Gringotts. They then traveled to Flourish and Blots to purchase the new books for the year (including A Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 and an interesting new book called A Guide to the Deceiving, Dangerous, and Devious, a book that looked like a Defense Against The Dark Arts text book). After picking up parchment, quills, and ink, Lily and Elaine told James to go pick up potion ingredients for the three of them while they looked at dress robes.  
  
This is perfect for my plan thought James. He was going to slip under his Invisibility Cloak and pull the prank on her then. Since it was the Holiday's, no magic was allowed. But, instead, James had bought some Slime Powder at Zonko's last year, and had saved it to cover Lily over the summer. He planned to attack her with it just as they were leaving the store. After covering himself with his beloved cloak, he hid by a window, armed with the powder, ready to sprinkle it on Lily when she left the store. As soon as it touched something, it would turn to goo, but right now is was a fine green powder.  
  
Meanwhile, in Madam Malkin's, Elaine and Lily had bought new Hogwarts robes and cloaks and were ready to move on to the dress robes. They knew for a fact that there would be a Fall Ball, and they wanted to buy their robes early.  
  
"LILY! Come look at this! This gown will fit you perfectly. And, it goes great with your eyes- you have to try it on"  
  
"Alright- I'll be right back". Lily scampered in the dressing room and a few minutes later she came back, twirling around and around. The dress accented Lily's features beautifully, and the color on her was smashing.  
  
Outside, James saw Lily come out from the dressing room in the silver dress robes. He grinned, and got ready to sprang on Lily as she and Elaine paid for their robes.  
  
The girls came out of the store, laughing and talking about a yellow robe that Elaine had picked out. James sprung, and sprinkled the Slime Powder. It landed all over Lily and she screamed "POTTER!" Then, in a lower voice, said "Take off that cloak RIGHT NOW and show your face. You are going to die a thousand deaths when we get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, Goody Goody! I can't wait! Sirius will be so jealous!" James taunted as he pulled off the cloak.  
  
Lily, her hot temper flaring, remembered what she had in her pocket. She pulled it out and dumped it's contents on James' cloak and than his bags and knapsack (hoping that they held the Marauder's Map and James' summer homework). She smiled, and Elaine gave her a questioning look. As the two girls walked away from a puzzled James, Lily said, "Magnetic Powder, the boys won't be able to touch the cloak or that bag for three weeks." Both of them dissolved in giggles, and James glared furiously at Lily, fuming and assuring himself that his next prank would finish her off. 


	2. Explosions and Expectations

(A/N: Thanks for the reviews I got. To clear up something, at the beginning of Chapter 1, both Lily and James are at home. Also, does anyone have ideas for pranks? Hope you guys like this chapter- read/review!)  
  
Disclamer: J. K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potterish, and I the plot isn't totally original either (You've Got Mail- don't know author, copy write, etc).  
  
1 Chapter 2: Explosions and Expectations  
  
James' eyes darted around as he entered Kings' Cross-Station. It was unusually busy, probably due to the fact that the muggle Olympics were being held in a place not far from London, and one of the only public ways to get there was by train. He had trouble walking though the crowd with his entire luggage. In addition to his trunk and owl, he had a very odd shaped bag, full of obviously odd shaped things. He had found his dad's old prank stashes, and some of the objects were quite clever, and couldn't be found in regular joke shops today. Inside the bag were all sorts of powders, safe explosives, and books, and there was even a satellite type thing that showed you a certain person's thoughts. James' favorite "toy" was a camera that not only took pictures, but you could tell it change certain things even after the picture had developed. James couldn't wait to use this on Lily.  
  
  
  
When Sirius caught up to him just before he walked through the entrance to Platform 9 3/4, he was having some trouble handling everything.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that weird bag." Sirius grabbed the bag from the toppeling cart, and helped James stable the trunk. "Whats in this thing, anyway? It looks like…  
  
"NO! Sirius- don't! I would rather take that." James grabbed at the bag, but Sirius was quicker.  
  
He grinned, pulled the bag out of James' reach, and ran through the barrier, screaming "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" behind him, causing the rest of the people to turn their heads and roll their eyes.  
  
James panicked. Some of the stuff in that bag was priceless, and his dad would kill him if it got hurt. Sirius was his best friend and all, but when it came to handling things carefully, James didn't trust him. He ran through the barrier as fast as he could with his trunk and owl cage, but as soon as he got to the other side, he froze.  
  
It was complete chaos. Apparently, Sirius had accidentally dropped the bag as he was scampering to the train to hide from James. The 1945 Filibuster Fireworks (with bouncing stars and Gryffindor lions) had been set off, and they were bouncing around the train station. To make matters worse, a couple of Dungbombs let off their stench and some Smoke Soakers clouded the gigantic station. Meanwhile, there were books flying everywhere and a sparkler like bouncy ball was bouncing all over the place.  
  
As the smoke cleared, James was able to see the damage more clearly. Several people had been splattered with a liquid that made them think that they were monkeys, and these students (mostly 2nd and 3rd years) were climbing all over the place. The satellite was still intact, and as James picked it up, it started to move, beginning to pick up immense signs of extreme hate. He looked around, and sure enough, those that hadn't been seriously altered by the prank explosion were glaring daggers at him and Sirius.  
  
James turned to his best friend, and joined the rest of the platform (which included parents and crew as well as students) in the glare-a-thon. Sirius had a look on his face, which said "I'm really very sorry but I can't help but think it's really funny". James couldn't help but agree that that had been a great start to a year, despite the consequences he would face when he didn't return home with some of his dad's stuff.  
  
"So that's what was in that bag." Sirius squeaked.  
  
  
  
The train ride had been delayed because of the huge prank explosion (some of the crew had been hit with the statue powder, and were as still as stone). Dumbledore had been owled, and he had apperated to the station ASAP. The prank-masters had been immediately confiscated to a compartment on the train, where they were punished by having to clean up the mess while the rest of the school went on to Hogwarts.  
  
Just before the train left, Elaine, Lily, Bridget, and Jessica approached James, Sirius, Remus and Peter (who had joined them afterwards).  
  
"So, Potter. It looks like your prank stash sort of… backfired?" She shook her head. She said this all very innocently, but her eyes were dancing with glee. James hated it when her eyes did that.  
  
"Oh, and this landed by me when the bag exploded."  
  
Lily held up something, but James didn't really want to look at what she held in her hand. But, when he did, he closed his eyes and whispered "the camera".  
  
  
  
James and Sirius stayed behind the Hogwarts Express for three long hours of hard work. Since the damage was so enormous, they were allowed to do three spells with their wands, but they couldn't break any laws (going backwards in time was against the law, but the two boys thought strongly of doing this spell despite the rules).  
  
"So, Sirius, have you learned now not to mess with my stuff?" James asked after they had been working for about an hour and a half.  
  
"No, not at all. I think that today was the peak of all my prank pulling. I am extremely proud of myself" Sirius said matter-of-factly.  
  
James chucked. He should have known better of his friend, who was going for the record of detentions. Sirius was now 28 away from the record at 367 total detentions. "That was kind of fun, wasn't it" James admitted.  
  
"There's my boy!"  
  
"The only thing I didn't like about it was Evans. She always has to be in my face and mean. What did I do to deserve her?" James was boiling mad at her, and had already planned his revenge.  
  
"I don't know, but she's probably thinking the same thing. More reasoning for my theory."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. You will find out when we all grow up."  
  
"I'm not even going to try to figure that out. Lets get back to work. I don't want to miss my little sister being sorted."  
  
"I think that you are too late for that, James. But, I think you can be pretty sure that Bella will be in Gryffindor."  
  
James and Sirius got back to work. They were transported back to Hogwarts by a portkey, and were just in time to catch the before dinner announcements.  
  
  
  
Lily, Elaine, Bridget, and Jessica were all seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. They were all still talking about the explosion at Platform 9 3/4, and Lily was happier that ever. She was on top in the argument between her and James, and she was at her favorite place away from her two least favorite people, James and her younger sister, Petunia.  
  
Just as everyone finished dinner, James and Sirius arrived. Everyone rolled their eyes and turned back to their friends as they entered the room bowing and movie-staringly waving to everyone, including Professor Dolent (who didn't look at all amused).  
  
After making sure that the pranksters had found their seats near the other 6th years at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Attention Students. I have a few start-of year announcements. First, that your previously assigned owl-pal letters will be collected first thing tomorrow in Transfiguration. Second, as always the Forbidden Forest is forbidden (A/N: duh?) and that, starting this year, some of the deeper and darker dungeons are also. And for our third announcement, we are holding a contest this year. Professor Binns will tell you more about this". Dumbledore sat down, while a still-alive History of Magic teacher stood up.  
  
All the older students moved to get comfortable. They were used to his long and monotonous lectures.  
  
"Students. This year, Hogwarts will be partnering with the Diagon Ally Chamber of Sales and The English Association for Quidditch (also known as the EAQ) for a remarkable contest. The student (voted by the professors) valedictorian for their class will win. Each winner will receive 4 top box tickets for the World Cup being held in Brazil this summer…"  
  
At this, James made a facial expression saying, "what's so great about that- I'm already going in the top box". Lily noticed, rolled her eyes, and then tuned in to Professor Bins again.  
  
"…complete with back lockeroom passes to meet the players from the team of their choice…"  
  
James perked back up, as did every Quidditch player/fan in the hall.  
  
"… and a shopping spree in Diagon Alley worth 200 galleons…"  
  
This got the rest of the school's attention, and by now, everyone was (for the first time ever) intently listening to what Professor Binns was saying.  
  
"… Good Luck to you all. The contest begins…"  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "NOW!" 


	3. Sleepy Secrets

(A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the huge delay. I was traveling, and my charger broke, and., well, anyway. I think the events in this one add a little spice and reality to the picture. Besides, it was fun to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (I have 12!!!). Its amazing how special they make you feel! Anyway, I think I've pretty much gotten the plot down, but I'm not a very good prank creator. I don't want to steal some of the better ones I've read, and I have know ideas whatsoever. So please review with your input!)  
  
Disclamer: J. K. Rowling owns everything Harry Potterish, and I the plot isn't totally original either (You've Got Mail- don't know author, copy write, etc).  
  
Chapter 3: Sleepy Secrets  
  
The entire school was buzzing with excitement in the few days after the contest announcement ha been made. Top box tickets, "back-locker room" passes, and a free shopping spree were on everyone's mind. It seemed as if the contest was doing it's job- boosting the ambition to do well in classes.  
  
Everyone turned in their pen-pal letters in their 1st transfiguration class. Some people were quite reluctant in doing so, but when the class was finished there was a large pile of letters on Professor Lottol's desk.  
  
Lily couldn't wait to get her first letter. For some reason, she was in a letter writing mood (despite her lack of skills in the art). On the evening of the first day of school, she had written a letter to her mother telling her all about the contest and the other happenings at Hogwarts. She knew her mother would be excited about the "grade race" (as she would have called it). When Lily was little she had enjoyed sitting on her mom's lap, listening to the stories of her honors at school and the contest (not much unlike the one at Hogwarts) that she had won with flying colors. Lily wanted to win the contest for her mother.  
  
Lily had other things on her mind than her mother's connection with the contest. She spotted James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in the shadows plotting something constantly, and feared that it was an ingenious plight against her.  
  
"Don't worry!" Elaine had reassured her. "Nothing can be worse that what that camera can do to James. Did you see the look on his face when you showed it to him?"  
  
Lily had laughed, but she still didn't know how to work the camera, much less what it did. But she had a feeling that she could top James in being first in the class, and judging by the look on his face when Professor Bins told the school the prizes, that would do him in nicely.  
  
It was a brisk, early September morning outside on the Hogwarts grounds. The leaves of the Forbidden Forest were beginning to turn brilliant colors. James was watching the wind play with the fragile leaves, and his thoughts were dancing along with it. But, to Professor Flitwik's frustration, James' thoughts (just as the wind) were far away from the Charms classroom.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Please pay attention. It is only the second day of classes and you seemed to have already found your habit of daydreaming. Now, you are one of the few of us that have still not mastered the melting charm."  
  
James looked around the classroom. True enough, there were only a few that hadn't successfully melted the butter that they had been experimenting with. Looking over at Evan's desk, he realized that she had melted hers so long ago, that it was beginning to turn into a solid again, this time in the shape of the pan.  
  
He really hated Charms.  
  
Lily sat in the corner of the common room, studying an Astrology chart late at night. She was the only one there, and quite enjoying her "alone time" in front of the warm fire.  
  
As she looked back at the diagram of a complicated constellation, she heard a rustling coming down the stairs from the boy dormitories. Lily jumped up and hid further in the shadowy corner, and smiled. She had a pretty good idea who was under the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Good. There isn't anyone down here." James said as he pulled the cloak off of all four of the Marauders. The other three looked like they had just been woken up, and Sirius' head was on his shoulder. "Okay- does everyone remember their jobs?" Getting no answer, James began dishing out assignments to the sleepy group.  
  
It turned out that they were going to the teacher lounge and change the point records. All of the ones taken off Gryffindor would be given credit to Lily. Even though only about three weeks had passed, all of those points taken from Gryffindor on Lily's behalf would hurt her chances to win the contest.  
  
So, as soon as the boys left, Lily followed them after putting a difficult invisibility charm on herself. As she followed the obvious path of James and his friends, she decided to set their wands on (not permanent) fire when the Marauders took them out to change the records.  
  
James thought his plan was brilliant. Lily would loose her chances to win the contest at the end of the year, and she was sure to get a few more detentions. And, he wouldn't get caught either.  
  
He, Sirius, Remus, and Peter entered the Teacher Lounge, and almost took off the robe. But, before they did, a noise caught their attention. It was a long snore, and it was coming from an orchid color armchair whose back was facing them. Upon further investigation, they discovered their History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, whose favorite subject seemed to be Goblin rebellions (they had been learning about them for 6 years now). It was quite a sight to see this particular professor asleep, as they often caught up on the sleep they had lost the night before doing homework in his class.  
  
Making sure that Professor Binns was in deep sleep, James pulled the Invisibility cloak off all of them, and motioned for them to take out their wands. But, before the group could perform any spell, a ball of blue fire came from the door. The tips of all of their wands caught on fire, and the boys immediately dropped them. But, as soon as the fire had come, it had gone out.  
  
James bent to pick his wand up, and as he did, the other wands went zooming out of reach of Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"What the heck?" hissed Sirius.  
  
"I have no idea. Do you think it's Peeves?" James answered. Peeves was a poltergeist that had just appeared at Hogwarts during James' third year. James was very good at running into him, especially at moments when James was most desperate to get somewhere.  
  
"No, Peeves doesn't have a wand," Remus reminded them, looking bewildered as he tried to figure out what had his wand, "but it came from over there."  
  
James (being the only one with his wand) sent the first hex he thought of in the corner where Remus had pointed, a Sleeping Curse (which they had learned the day before in Charms). He heard a thump, and went over to investigate.  
  
While James started feeling around on the ground, Sirius shot several Revealing Charms in the air, several which bounced off each other, and ricocheted of mirrors. After several minutes of ducking speeding spells, they all looked around the room. James jumped as he tripped over a sleeping Lily.  
  
"Evans." James hissed. He looked at her, and then turned to his friends. "What shall we do to our intruder, fellow Mauraders?" he said with a malicious grin on his face.  
  
"But James, don't you think she looks quite pretty while sleeping?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
"Whatever." James said quickly. He magically moved the Sleeping Lily to on top of a wardrobe placed in a corner of the Staff Room. "Lets Go." But, as Sirius noticed (with great delight) James didn't say anything else that night, and had a very dazed look in his usually twinkling eyes.  
  
Lily woke with a start. She had had the most terrifying dream and fallen off her bed, or after a few minutes looking around, a wardrobe in the staff room. Then she remembered. She had tracked James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter there, and the last thing she could bring up into her memory was being very, very sleepy.  
  
As Lily rubbed her head, she heard rapid footsteps out in the hall. She quickly crawled under a desk and made herself invisible in the (it turned out) useful charm she had used the night before. This turned out to be just in time, because Professor Lottol and Professor Flitwick came rushing in, and closed the door.  
  
"Did you see what I saw?" Flitwick hissed loudly.  
  
"I think so," said Lottol, not bothering to keep her voice low. "Lurid dead, on the floor of his classroom. Right?"  
  
"That's not all. I looked on his desk, and there was a paper with an imprint of the Dark Mark on it."  
  
"Oh! You don't. Death Eaters? At Hogwarts?" The color in Lottol's face had drained, leaving it very white.  
  
"I think that we should try to cover this up some. We could say that he died in his sleep, or of a heart attack, or in a staff room fire. He is a ghost now. He can still teach, and everyone will feel a lot better- no one needs a scare so close to home." Flitwick was obviously trying to stay calm, but his large ears were trembling with fear and excitement.  
  
"Yes, I quite agree. Lets go to Albus with our idea. He probably won't like it, but I believe the Ministry will back us up. Still, why would You-Know- Who want an aging History of Magic Teacher?"  
  
They left leaving Lily very confused. She needed to tell some one about what she had overheard. This was definitely not something to keep quiet about. She needed to tell someone who would believe her, and was there. Not Sirius, not Remus, not Peter. It would have to be James. Lily set her jaw, and started quietly back to the common room.  
  
James was sitting in the common room thinking when he heard a tap on the window. It was a tawny owl hovering outside with a letter attached to it's foot. He opened the window, and the owl (along with a cold gust of air) came bursting in. The owl sat on James' shoulder for a minute, and then dropped an envelope onto the chair James had been sitting on. He quickly opened it, and pulled out the first letter, a business looking one.  
  
"Dear Mr. Potter, Enclosed is your pen pal letter, chosen for you very carefully by the Department for International Wizard Cooperation. It is from a foreign school, and is suited to match your personality. You have been assigned to be the pen pal that starts the chain of letters, so you will immediately respond to the letter enclosed. Your pair will wait for your second letter to respond, and so on. The Department for International Wizard Cooperation is not responsible for any mistakes or problems. We hope you enjoy pen palling with your International friend! The Department for International Wizard Cooperation"  
  
James scanned this, and then pulled out another piece of parchment, this time in a neat scrawl. He leaned back in his chair, and then began to read.  
  
"Hello! I hope this letter finds you well, happy, and not to swarmed with school and homework. To be honest, I'm not really sure what to write. I'm a witch, and I am a sixth year this year (I'm 16). My birthday is April 12th. I really like to play pranks on my friends and enemies. Maybe we can switch pranks- that is if you like to play them. Oh- also- Quidditch and reading rule. My favorite subjects are Charms and Astrology. I have three best friends, well, really two best friends. The other gal is nice and all, but I'm not as close to her. I have one real enemy. This guy is just, well, not worthy of being explained. Don't get me started on him! Do you have any archenemies? I think that this letter thing will work out, and it might be fun- don't you? Well, I've got to go. Bye. "  
  
James smiled. This foreign girl did seem a lot like him. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag, and then started to write.  
  
Hello! I got your letter- we really do seem a lot in common. Me and my friends are big pranksters- did I tell you that already? Switching pranks is a great idea. My arch enemy is one up on me right now. Ugh. I really need to get even. We're having a contest thing at my school. I really want to win because there are some great prizes. Lots of Quidditch and money. We have Charms and Astrology at my school to. Maybe you can give me some pointers on Charms- because I stink at it. The worst thing is, my enemy doesn't. Uh oh. Here she comes now. Got to Go!  
  
Lily really was rushing through the portrait hole toward James. She was panting, and had a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Did you enjoy your sleep last night, Evens?" James said nonchalantly.  
  
"James. I really need to talk to you. I think you're the only one that would understand." Lily said.  
  
James opened his mouth to snap back, but then stopped himself. She had used his first name. There must be something wrong.  
  
"What."  
  
"In the staff room, I overheard Flitwick and Lottol talking. They said that Binns was killed by a Death Eater, and that they are going to smooth every thing over. Something about a fire in the Staff room."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"I swear I heard it. They said Binns was lying on the floor of his class room, with the dark mark on his desk. He's a ghost now."  
  
"You're absolutly sure." James was beginning to doubt this. He had seen Binns sleeping only last night.  
  
Suddenly, Lily noticed a paper on the common room wall that hadn't been there before. She scanned it, and pointed it out to James.  
  
Attention all. History of Magic Classes are to be Canceled Until Further Notice.  
  
Lily looked back at James with a very worried look. She told him to keep this a secret, and went upstairs to her dormitory. 


	4. The Camera

(A/N: Hello All! I hope you like Chapter 4! Sorry about the zooming ahead part- but everything really starts to pick up around Christmas. Here we go!)  
  
Chapter 4: The Camera  
  
The October and November weeks went zooming by. They were filled with turning leaves, pop quizzes, floating jack-o-lanterns, and an increased number of owls that came flying in at breakfast, due to the Pen Pal Program.  
  
Otherwise, most things stayed the same. The first few classes of History of Magic after Professor Binns death were quite interesting, because it was very interesting to try to see through him. The Gryffindor 6th years discovered that, when sending pieces of paper at Binns, they went right through and didn't even cause him to skip a beat from his lectures, which were on (surprise, surprise), Goblin Rebellions.  
  
The other classes were going alright, also. In Transfiguration, they were finally (after years of anticipation) learning Human Transfiguration. They unfortunately hadn't actually done any yet, because Lottol was very insistent that the learn to perform the spells by heart before they even tried them. At any whimper of impatience, she reminded them that things could go terribly wrong when Transfiguring oneself. Potions, on the other hand, was an all time low. Professor Dolent was teaching them very complex potions, and, even though they were scheduled to learn about love potions, and even potions from the restricted section of the library in the coming year, Potions were still every Gryffindor's least favorite subject. Potions classes were always torture because, like always, they doubled with the Slytherins. James hated most of the Slytherins. He especially hated one, named Serveus Snape. He didn't quite hate him as much as Lily, because he was much easier to manipulate.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Arithmancy, and Astronomy were all going fairly well, too. Care of Magical Creatures was always fun because their teacher, Professor Anistro, was skilled at working with the strangest animals. His class was almost like a break, and was usually really fun. The class was going to take a field trip to a Dragon Hatchery and observe baby dragons as they grew. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, the students were learning about the Unforgivable Curses. The 6th years were keen to learn about these three spells, because they had been happening a lot lately.  
  
With one eye on their studies, everyone was paying a lot of attention to the magical news. Voldemort, an evil master of the dark arts was getting ever stronger. You didn't know who was on which side. Good people were turning to the dark side, and doing Lord Voldemort's bidding, which included killing specific people, torturing Muggles, and causing havoc with the Dark Mark and the random killings.  
  
The "International Wizard Pen Pal Program" seemed to be going well, also. Everyone seemed to be babbling about what they were talking about with their partners. Everyone seemed to have suspicions of where their pals were from. Bueaxbaxtons, Salem Academy (in America), and Durmstrang seemed to be the most popular.  
  
Lily had gotten her first letter soon after she had overheard the conversation about Professor Binns' death. Her excitement about the program had increased greatly when she read the introductory letter that was enclosed with a letter explaining the "rules of the road". She couldn't wait to get the whole thing started.  
  
Much to her delight, a second letter came about two days later. Yahtzee came swooping down as she was eating breakfast with Elaine, Bridget, and Jessica. She landed on top of a pitcher of pumpkin juice, dropped a letter on top of Lily's bacon, and flew off to join the other owls in the owlrey. Lily had ripped open the letter and read the untidy scrawl that already seemed so familiar to her.  
  
"Hello! I got your letter. It seems that we have a lot in common. This project is turning out to be better than I thought. I think that we should stay on impersonal topics. For all I know, you could be some killer that's just escaped from Azkaban. Just Kidding- like that could ever happen! Anyway, exchanging pranks should be fun. I'm running out of fresh ideas. Ahh! What am I saying! And my friends and I are supposed to be prankster extrordinaire!  
  
PS. How am I supposed to sign off? Any ideas?"  
  
Lily had been delighted. She loved guys with great senses of humor.  
  
Both Lily and James greatly enjoyed their letters that fall. Lily had never seen such passion and depth about life:  
  
"Quidditch is like life, but really fast. Scoring with quaffles are the good little things you do, and catching the snitch is you ultimate goal. And all the meanwhile, you have to dodge the bludgers in life. Boy, do I have bludgers."  
  
When James read the letters that he received, he discovered such an attention to detail and love of the little things:  
  
"Once I read a story about a butterfly at a school. Today I saw one. It visited me in Charms (where I made it flash different colors) and in Potions (where I got yelled at for smiling)."  
  
The longer time passed the more each letter made Lily and James closer with their pen pal.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat deep in thought on a Saturday morning in Mid-November. They were all planning a prank- a prank to get a certain prank tool back. After a few minutes, Remus jumped up from the trunk he had been sitting on.  
  
"I think I've got it!" he said, his face calm, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes and a growing grin on his face. As much as he, Sirius, and Peter liked Lily, they had reluctantly agreed to participate in the prank. They all desperately wanted the camera back to use on the Slytherins, and the only way they could get James to cooperate was involving some embarrassment for Lily.  
  
Even though they were the only ones in the room, the four Marauders went into a huddle, and after a few minutes filled with whispering, the group broke apart. Slight smiles were plastered on all of their faces as they began to put their plan into action.  
  
Remus waited until all of the Gryffindor 6th years had left their dormitory and gone down to breakfast. He crept in, and put a note from himself to Lily on her bed. It told her to meet him the landing on the 5th floor adjacent to the History of Magic as soon as possible- he had written that he wanted to tell her something that might have something to do with Proffessor Binns' death. Peter was sent to get all of them breakfast (as they were missing it), and occupy the Bridget, Jessica, and Elaine by casting hunger spells on them just before they left the great hall. Sirius and James (who were hiding under the Invisibility Cloak had turned a chair invisible and kept it ready to move into the way. After Remus put the note in position, he hid behind a trunk (ready to get the camera out of Lily's bag).  
  
The plan ran smoothly (although Peter had some trouble balancing breakfast and casting the Hunger spells), and after about 30 minutes, Lily came walking up to her dormitory alone. She walked over to her bed, read the note, and stuck it in her bag. As she was doing so, James and Sirius moved the chair a few feet in front of the door, and put a spell on the ground between the chair and the door that made it gooey and attached to whatever fell into it for a few hours.  
  
Lily walked toward the door, tripped over the chair, and landed front first into the gooey floor. James pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and cursed Lily's hair to stand strait up.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus was going through her bag. He found the camera, tossed it to James, and he took a picture of the furious Lily.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED IN HERE AND YOU WENT THROUGH MY BAG. THAT'S PRIVATE PROPERTY YOU BIG. YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! YOU ARE SO DEAD. I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!" Lily was beside herself with anger. James was sitting there with a very innocent look on his face, and Lily was going to make him pay for what he did, but he wasn't finished yet.  
  
"I think it will look quite beautimous if we give Lily purple polka-dots and make her face look like a lions when it is just about to eat someone." James said into the camera. The piece of equipment whizzed and fumed, and then emited a small paper. James gave it to Sirius, who enlarged it, and then showed it to Lily and Remus.  
  
As they were leaving, James said to Lily "Don't you just love this Fixoroid Camera?". He grinned, and then shut the door to a Lily who looked like she could kill.  
  
(A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. I can't wait to write the next- the beginning is going to be really funny, I think. Thanks to Hyper-Piper for the idea for that prank- I think that it was a very James-ish thing to do. I've outlined the entire story, and, if you look at my notes, I have barely started into the movie "You've Got Mail". So, expect a lot more, folks! Oh- Does anyone know Portuguese?) 


	5. Quavers and Quidditch

(A/N: Don't ask about the title name, I just like the word "Quavers". You guys are going to absolutely love this chapter. I do! It's my favorite so far. Things are really starting to fall together- I'm soooo excited. Sorry about the wait- but it's not my longest yet. That was b/w Chapters 2&3, I think. But who cares? Thanks to Hyper-Piper to that prank in the last chapter (See- I did!). Oh, I better shut up so you can read my fabulous 13 page chapter (can you tell I'm proud of it?). Don't forget to tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 5: Quavers and Quidditch  
  
"You Did WHAT, Potter?" Lily was livid. The day before, she had spent Saturday morning stuck in a blotch of gooey floor thanks to James. He was standing before her, as cool as a cat, looking extremely pleased with himself.  
  
"I gave it to Peeves." James answered.  
  
"Do you know that the ENTIRE school is talking about what YOU did to me yesterday? EXCEPT for the fact that I had PURPLE POLKA-DOTS and my FACE was contorted in a supposedly HILARIOUS EXPRESSION. PEEVES MUST HAVE SHOWED IT TO EVERYONE HE SAW!" Lily was trying very hard to restrain herself. At the moment, she felt like strangling James.  
  
"You know, I think that is the first time ever that he did what I told him to?" James was pretending to calculate this observation in his brain. "No, that's not right. This will only be the first time if he duplicates the photo and plasters it everywhere."  
  
"Potter," Lily had reduced her voice to a cold whisper. James made the observation that her hair added very nicely to the steam coming out of her ears. "Potter. You are going to get it. This isn't over yet." Lily stormed off, her green eyes flashing.  
  
Lily sat down to write a letter to her pen pal. It seemed to be the one thing that calmed her off- that and reading. He was so patient, so understanding.  
  
"Hi. How are you? Fall is so beautiful, don't you think. My friend says it matches my hair. You'll never guess what happened to me. The worst enemy of mine I was telling you about just pulled an awful prank on me. I felt so terrible. It's a horrible feeling, to be embarrassed. I need you to think of a really good prank for me. I'm just so angry right now, I can't think. I think I'll go read a book. Have you ever read a muggle novel? Their fiction, about people that live their lives just like you and I. My favorite is one called Pride and Prejudice. I think I read it every year. I always get so lost in whether Mr. Darcy is right for Elizabeth Bennett. You should read it some time. Write back!"  
  
Lily set off in a somewhat better mood to settle down in a cozy armchair in the common room and read Pride and Prejudice.  
  
"Prongs. What in the world are you doing?" Sirius looked up from the joke book he had been reading. "That can't be homework, because it's Sunday, and you don't really look like your enjoying it."  
  
"It's a muggle book my pen pal told me to read called Pride and Prejudice. I may be crazy about her, but we sure don't have the same taste in reading."  
  
"Yeah. Wh-wait a minute. Prongs. You have a girlfriend. Remember? Her name is Isabel, and she's a Hufflepuff. She's quite pretty, I might add." Sirius was waving his hand in front of James' face.  
  
"Yah. I know. I really like Isabel. She's amazing. She does everything nervous. But there is something about this other girl that really has meaning. What am I saying? I must really be stressed."  
  
"Duh. Maybe it's Lily that's getting to you. Lets get Peter and Remus and go to Hogsmeade. Some good Butter Beer will cheer you up!" Sirius really brightened up at the prospect of breaking more rules, and possibly getting detention. "Oh, and what's the name of that book?"  
  
"Its called." James flipped over the book, ".Pride and Prejudice. It's some muggle romance."  
  
James and Sirius exchanged looks that clearly meant "Girls".  
  
A few hours later, all four of the Marauders were gathered at the bottom of tunnel leading to a secret passage from the One-Eyed Hag's backside. They all needed some fun, and were ready to go. They had decided to split up, Sirius and Peter, James and Remus. This way, they wouldn't be so noticed. They weren't going to go into The Three Broomsticks, but buy Butterbeer at a store right next door.  
  
James and Remus went to Zonkos first. They had used their supply of Dungbombs up on a raid of the Slytherin common room, and needed some more Filibuster Fireworks. They were also stocking up party supplies, as they hoped to through a big one if Gryffindor won the first match of the season, against Hufflepuff, the following weekend.  
  
James was roaming around the stock-filled shelves of Zonkos, his favorite store in Hogsmeade. He was looking at a shelf full of books like "Bewitching Food" by Julia Childish, "Embarrassing Enchantments" by Dendulou Drader, and "How to Shield Your Victim's Eyes" By Pinocchio Rogers. James' eyes were traveling over a section on Transfiguration when he saw a book that was changing shape. One minute, it was blue, small, and leather bound, and before you could say "Merlin's Beard" it had changed to a red large one. James pulled it down from the shelf, and it stopped transforming. It was called "The Guide to Disguise". He flipped though the pages, and saw multiple spells, potions, and plants that allowed you to become anyone. This was what he needed to pull the perfect prank.  
  
He showed the book to Remus, who heartedly agreed with James' decision to buy it.  
  
"A lot of them look a lot simpler than the Polyjuice Potion. That could really come in handy." Remus, who was often more interested in the strategy of the prank then the actual outcome, looked very intrigued.  
  
A few hours later, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting by the lake drinking Butterbeer. They had thoroughly enjoyed their bout of rule breaking.  
  
"You know what I feel like?" asked Sirius. "A good spin above the lake on a broom."  
  
"That's a great idea! But how do we get our brooms?"  
  
Both Remus and Peter glanced around the group, trying to get some one else to walk all the way up to Gryffindor Tower and get the broomsticks. But, as they looked around, they realized that James was in a deep concentration with his wand out. After a few minutes, James' broom came zooming towards them, and it stopped next to James. As he grabbed his Cleansweep 2 and mounted it, he said to the group, "A simple summoning charm."  
  
While James zoomed over the lake, the others followed suit and soon they were all loop-de-looping, twirling, forming figure-eights, and just having fun all over the school grounds. James and Peter stopped to catch their breath and perched their brooms by the Gryffindor Tower. They could see into the common room, and suprisingly, there was only four people in the room. One of them was Lily, and she seemed to be studying.  
  
"You know Wormtail, if I'm going to win this contest, I better start studying too." James really didn't want to, but not more than he wanted those tickets.  
  
Peter was staring out over the Forbidden Forest. "Hate to break it to you, but you were never very good at studying. No offense though." Peter had shifted his gaze to James, with a cross between a 'I shouldn't of said that' and a 'but you know I'm right' expression on is face.  
  
"No, your right. I'm always too impatient, and my mind usually wanders to something else more interesting."  
  
"But you always seem to pull good grades out of your sleeve." Peter shook his head. "That another thing you need to teach me to do. And the teachers all love you!"  
  
Sarcastically, James replied, "I know. I just can't help it. I think it's a mixture of my charisma and cleverness."  
  
"BIGHEAD!" Sirius screamed as he flashed by. James stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"But I really need to get some help on studying- you're right Peter." Peter beamed- it wasn't often that one of his friend told him that he was right.  
  
Just then, an idea sprang into James' head. He looked back in at Lily, then called Sirius over.  
  
"Sirius. I need you to help me do something. Lets go." The two spurted up to an open window on the tower (which was apparently their dormitory) and disappeared.  
  
"Where did they go?" Remus had now joined Peter, who was looking very excluded.  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
Lily was sitting alone in the common room. She was studying for a big Astrology test the next Thursday. Her friends were sitting nearby, studying also.  
  
Sirius came down the stairs from the boys' dormitories. Lily raised her eyes, and then, after making sure that no James was with him, Lily went back to her studying. But, Lily looked up again as she heard Sirius come over to where the four girls were sitting. She watched him squat down next to Elaine, and whisper something in her ear. Elaine sighed, nodded her head, and then promised to be right back. The two went up the boys dormitories staircase. A few minutes later, Elaine came back down the staircase. She looked somehow different.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Oh, Sirius wanted my help with a Potion he was brewing." Elaine's voice seemed different, but the girls just shrugged, and looked down at their books again.  
  
But, instead of returning to the seat she previously had occupied, Elaine sat down on the sofa with Lily.  
  
"Lily, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time. How do you study?" Elaine asked.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "Um. I take the main ideas out of paragraphs and then find the details, and then write it down in outline form. But, you're the one that taught me how to do that."  
  
"Um. Yeah. I know. I was just making sure," Elaine said. Now that Lily was closer to her, she looked kind of pale.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright. Maybe that Divination room is getting to you." Lily reached out to feel her forehead, but Elaine quickly stood up.  
  
"No, I'm really."  
  
Just then, someone walking down the stairs screamed. Everyone looked up. It was another Elaine.  
  
The first Elaine turned around and ran to the portrait hole. Lily stood up with her wand out, but she was too slow. The first Elaine had already climbed through the little tunnel and out of sight.  
  
Lily, Bridget, and Jessica turned to the other Elaine.  
  
"Are you the real one?" Bridget asked.  
  
"Yes. Sirius took me up their, and then started talking to me. He really didn't need help with his potion after all. What the heck was that?"  
  
"Elaine. What is my sister name?" questioned Lily, making sure that it was really her best friend.  
  
"Petunia."  
  
"Okay. You're the real Elaine. But who was that?" Lily walked over to the portrait hole. But before she got their, a changing book caught her eye.  
  
"A Guide to Disguise." Lily turned the book over, looking for a name. "I bet this book belongs to whoever that was. I think we might have caught them."  
  
About a week later, Lily was sitting in her dormitory, writing an essay on the Cruciatus Curse for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was staring out the window, when, suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. Elaine and Bridget came in.  
  
"Hey Lily! Yahtzee brought this for you." Elaine held out a letter, and Lily took the parchment from her hands. "I think it's from you dad."  
  
Lily started to read aloud. "Dear Lily. Hope you are having a good fall. We have some bad news for you." She stopped speaking, but continued reading. Bridget and Elaine watched as her eyes grew wide and her face ghastly pale. Lily put down the letter and stared absent mindedly at the window seat.  
  
"Lily. What." Elaine began. But Lily cut her off.  
  
"It's my mum. She's been diagnosed with some awful sort of lung disease." Lily's eyes were reddening, and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh. Lily. I. I'm sure she'll be alright." Bridget sat down next to the crying redhead, and started rubbing her back.  
  
But Lily's voice, choked and muffled, replied "No. She has two months left to live." At that, she moved onto her bed. She seemed lost for words, and the expression on her face made anyone want to cry.  
  
"Lily. We'll stay here with you." Elaine sat down on the bed and stroked Lily's hair in a maternal sort of way. "We won't leave you."  
  
"But, don't you want to go to the Quidditch Match?" Lily said. She sat up, composing herself. "You guys should go."  
  
"No." Bridget said. "Not without you."  
  
"Well then I'll go, but I do believe I'll need a touch up on my makeup." Lily was determined. "There is no reason I should be sad until. well. I should be celebrating her life, and I know she would have been in Gryffindor."  
  
The entire school was in the Quidditch stands. It was a bright Saturday morning, and the incident of Elaine's twin had been pushed out of everyone's minds. Gryffindor was playing against Hufflepuff for the first game of the season, and the whole school was divided. Most of the Ravenclaw House was supporting Gryffindor, because the two houses got along very well. On the contrary, Slytherin and (obviously) Hufflepuff were sporting yellow posters and clothes.  
  
James was now the captain of the Gryffindor team, and he was pretty sure that the team he had recruited this year was unstoppable. He was the seeker, and his spirits were as high as he was supposed to be flying in today's strategy. Despite the cold weather, James was sweating with excitement. He was where he belonged- up in the air.  
  
"Now. I want a fair game. Bagman, Potter, shake hands." Madam Hooch said in her clear Irish voice.  
  
James moved forward to shake hands with a blond 5th year, who was possibly the best beater in the school. Ludo Bagman smiled, and gripped James' hand firm, but warm. James returned the smile, and then walked back to his position in the Gryffindor line.  
  
"Mount your brooms, and on my whistle, the game will start."  
  
James slipped on his Cleansweep 2, and after the shrill whistle, he soared off in the air amidst the fourteen other brooms. Immediately, James heard the booming voice of Riley Cockrill, who commentated most of the games.  
  
"And the Quaffle is taken by Gryffindor Chaser Brenna Hale- and she speeds down the wings of the field, a excellent pass to Drew Churchill, also of Gryffindor, who joined the team this year. Good find of Potters, a fabulous Chaser- back to Hale and- no, the Hufflepuffs have the Quaffle after an interception. Hufflepuff Chaser Adrian Luff is speeding towards the Gryffindor posts- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Keeper Worley of Gryffindor. The Gryffindor's take the Quaffle. Third year Christopher Goodman there, nice dive around Luff, back up the field and- OUCH- that had to hurt, hid in the arm by a nice placed Bludger from Bagman- Quaffle taken by the Hufflepuffs. That's Laura Martin speeding towards the Gryffindor side, but she's blocked by a second Bludger- sent her way by Jack Hyatt, I think, judging by the way he's still spinning. Churchill in possession, nice clear field ahead an off he goes- he's really flying- dodges a speeding Bludger- the goal posts are ahead- almost there- Keeper Almquist dives- misses- GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"  
  
James heard the cheers for Gryffindor echo through the crisp air, mixed in with boos and moans from the Hufflepuffs. He was gliding over the game, searching for that familiar golden streak.  
  
Hufflepuff back in possession," Riley Cockrill was saying. "Chaser Laura Martin ducks two Bludgers, two teammates, and- wait a minute- was that the Snitch?"  
  
The Hufflepuff Chaser dropped the Quaffle, two busy looking over her shoulder at the flash of gold. James was speeding downward, trying to control his broom, watch the snitch, and keep an eye on the Hufflepuff Seeker, all at the same time. The two seekers were neck and neck, but James was slowly taking the lead. He just had another few yards to go. He reached out his right hand and. WHAM. A Bludger had hit his broomstick and sent him spinning into the stands. It seemed as if he had knocked the Hufflepuff seeker too, because the snitch was gone.  
  
James flew back up over the game, and, before ten minutes had passed, Gryffindor had scored twice more. The team's spirits were back up, and, by the noise, it seemed as if the crowd's were too.  
  
James continued searching for the Snitch from his perch. He enjoyed looking at all the colorful people and banners, but he often had to remind himself to keep both eyes on the game. At the moment, he was looking at a very nicely done poster supporting Gryffindor. On the scarlet background, the words "Win You Mighty Lions!" were written in gold. The dot on the exclamation point even moving around. The closer James studied it, he realized that the dot had wings and was floating in midair. It was the snitch.  
  
James dived toward the stands. The crowd gasped and pointed, and the rest of the team stopped what they were doing. James was plummeting downward, and most of the people underneath him had scrambled to get out of the way. James stuck out his hand, and clasped his fingers around the golden ball. He pulled out of the dive amidst cheers from the Gryffindor supporters. They had won!  
  
The Gryffindor house had returned to a fully decorated common room ready for a party. Lily and her friends had enjoyed the game, and Lily's sorrow had been softened by her joy caused by the victory. She had decided not to let her mum's upcoming death keep her from celebrating Gryffindor style.  
  
During the game, Elaine and Bridget caught many a tear escape Lily's eyes, but, the mood had lifted somewhat, and soon the girls had been busy discussing the ever-unsolved mystery of the Double Elaines.  
  
So far, It had been a very delightful party. There was a huge buffet table (filled with gormet food, beverages, and pizza), which the Gryffindors often took for granted (they had four mischievious "chefs" in their midst). Lily and Elaine had gone to get more of the delicious honey ham, and noticed that James and Sirius were whispering nearby.  
  
"So. Prongs. How do you plan to get that book back." Sirius was loading mini sandwiches and the garnish off every dish onto his plate.  
  
"We could do something like the camera, I guess." James replied.  
  
"So you know she has it?"  
  
"Positive. I saw her pick it up as I ran through the portrait hole." James paused to spread some gourmet cheese-spread on his pizza. "It'll be good to have that book back. Maybe I'll disguise myself as."  
  
"So Potter." Lily had heard enough. "You were trying to spy on the enemy- see what they were up to. I've figured out you plan. You wanted to know how I was studying so you could win that stupid Quidditch prize. You're low Potter. As low and nosy as my sister."  
  
"I've heard you talk about your sister before, Evans." James was working up another one of his famous comebacks. "You said she was nosy and really stuck-up. Well, it seems as if it runs in the family. She's nosy, you're stiff, hmm. What's wrong with your mum?"  
  
James had hit the nerve. The one nerve that was vulnerable right now and he didn't even know it. Lily couldn't take it. She had been standing their, open mouthed, with the ham carving knife pointed right at James. But, she just couldn't take it anymore. She dropped the knife, and ran to her dormitory. James looked shocked and confused, but proud of himself. Elaine was livid.  
  
"How could you?" she hissed at James.  
  
"I just asked her what was wrong with her mum."  
  
"Well, did you happen to know that her mum has just been diagnosed with Lung Cancer. it's a DEADLY muggle disease. and has two months to live?"  
  
(A/N: Ooooh- that hurt (about what just happened in the story). Whew. That was a lot of time and work- so you better have liked it! Lots of good scenes/competition coming up, so look forward to Ch. 6. Does anyone want to set up something where I'll read/review your story if you read/review mine? Just checking, and THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!) 


	6. Zingers and Zonkos

(A/N: Sorry about the wait. I have lots of excuses- including computer malfunctioning, school, school, homework, and school. Well here ya go- hope ya like it. Read/Review!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Zingers and Zonko's  
  
"Dear Friend. Have you ever said something truly horrible to someone at the spur of the moment without thinking first, and have it come out so horrible, that you regret it afterwards? Well, I did something like that today. It was awful. I wish I wouldn't do that all the time, but it seems like I can't help myself. It ruined my entire day, and I don't think that I'll ever be able to face her again. Anyway, I won the first Quidditch game of the season today, but I really don't feel proud of myself anymore. Maybe you'll understand- you always seem to."  
  
James couldn't sleep. He felt so bad. He and his friends had gone to sleep after partying practically all night (or until Professor Lottol came in her bathrobe and curlers to demand that they get some sleep and, although she agreed that it was a fantastic victory, it was only the first game of the season). They had trudged up the six flights of stairs and laid in their beds excited and hardly sleepy. That is, all of the Marauders except for James.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Sirius and Remus had broke out talking again, and they all moved to sit on the floor and continue the party they had just left. James, on the other hand, had gotten up from his bed and sat down in the windowsill. He was deep in thought, and decided to write to his pen pal. He looked around, and saw that the others had already gone to sleep. And he had begun to write.  
  
James finished his letter, put it on his desk, and sat down again, more that ever regretting what he said to Lily.  
  
"What's bugging you?" Sirius asked. James hadn't noticed that he was awake.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking." James said, monotonously.  
  
"You're not letting that thing between you and Lily bug you, are you?" Sirius tried to look disappointed in his friend. "Well, I don't think she'll be bothering you much lately." He and Remus went back to talking, and they left James to wade in his thoughts.  
  
Sirius was very right. Lily and James avoided each other through the next week. How hard Elaine and Sirius tried, they couldn't get them to all hang out, fly, or even sit together. Lily stayed in her dormitory, doing homework and musing over her mother's situation.. She had gotten a letter from her pen pal the day before, and sat down to write a reply.  
  
"Congratulations on your Quidditch match, we just had our first one to. I know exactly what you mean. Except, I am the opposite. When someone insults me, I get tongue-tied, and even now, after a whole night spent trying to think of what I should have said, I can't think of a good comeback. It's horrible."  
  
Lily sighed. Her world seemed to be coming to an end, but she wasn't going to let it. She might not be the best prankster or the best at insulting, and she was clueless on what she should do. But she knew that she wasn't going to let it all fall apart.  
  
It was a brisk Indian Summer day, and Lily, Elaine, and Bridget were walking around the grounds. Although fall had been in residence at Hogwarts for almost two months, the weather had turned pleasantly warm. All the leaves had fallen from the trees and Thanksgiving was only a week away.  
  
"So Lily. We need to get James back- and good." Elaine was feeling rather mischievous at the moment, and needed to pull a prank.  
  
"Yah. What do you think we should do? Something that can never be traced back to us. Oh- you know what- I had a fabulous vision the other day. Potter falling into a huge cauldron of Acne enhancing potion," Lily said.  
  
Elaine snorted. "Like that will ever happen." Elaine was amused, but looked doubtful.  
  
"Maybe we could do it in Potions." Bridget suggested.  
  
"But we did that Acne Enhancing stuff in First Year." Lily said. "Remember that day that Dolent brewed up a big batch of that. I think that she really enjoyed 'accidentally' spilling it on Sirius. That was really cruel. wait- who is that?" There was a little girl heading towards where they were sitting by the lake.  
  
"HEY! LILY!" she called as she ran.  
  
As she neared, Lily recognized her as James' little sister, Arabella. She had seen her talking with James in the common room. Arabella appeared to be feisty but smart. She had black hair and brown eyes and was short for a first year. Lily put up her guard, but decided to be nice.  
  
Arabella knelt next to Lily. "Um. Lily. You probably don't know who I am, but."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you, Arabella." Lily stood up and held out her hand. She shook it. "These are my friends- Elaine and Bridget."  
  
"Hi." Arabella's face brightened. "Please call me Bella. Well. anyway. I heard what my brother said to you the other night, and I'm really sorry. He can get a little carried away sometimes, and, well, I guess you would know that."  
  
Elaine and Bridget laughed.  
  
Arabella continued. "Um, well, I was wondering if you wanted some help getting him back. I know a lot of his secrets and I think that I could help."  
  
"Of course you could help me get even with Potter. What do you. wait. has your class done the acne enhancing potion yet?"  
  
"No- but Dolent said that we'd do it next Thursday. Why?" "We were thinking. Elaine- do you know if we have any classes above the potions room?"  
  
"Uh. yah. Remember that time we were working on transfiguring things into air in Transfiguration and Peter accidentally transformed a floorboard. He got his foot stuck into Dolent's ceiling."  
  
"Oh yeah. So Transfiguration is right above Potions. Now, all we need is our Transfiguration class at the same time as your Potions class on Thursday. That'd be a miracle, but it might work."  
  
"WHAT?" Arabella, Elaine, and Bridget chorused. Lily filled them in on her plans.  
  
After Lily had explained her idea, Arabella promised to show them her schedule later. "But, I think we need to do something between now and then. I was thinking that we could send her a forged howler from my mum. I can imitate her voice when she's mad pretty well."  
  
The incidences of the Quidditch party a week ago had almost gone from James mind. He was now set on training for the next match, which would be harder because it was against Slytherin. The game was still two weeks away, but tensions between the two houses (which were already extremely high) were growing.  
  
But, when he received the letter from his pen pal, the memories were rushed back in his mind. He was eating breakfast when the owls came in. A black owl dropped it at his plate and soared off again. James picked up the letter, and after working at for a few minutes and totally destroying the envelope, he pulled out the somewhat torn letter, and read it. He smiled and put the letter in his bag.  
  
"WOAH. James. Stop smiling. There's a howler in front of you."  
  
Sure enough, a strange owl that had been behind the others was still exiting the hall and a bright and prim red envelope, addressed to James Potter, was siting on top of his ham omelet and frosted flakes. Smoke was beginning to hiss from it's corners and, as James had had a few of these before, he knew to open it right away.  
  
James took the envelope and ripped it open, less carefully than he had done the first. Immediately, smoke filled the huge room and a huge voice, which James reluctantly recognized as his mothers, filled the room.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING. DON'T YOU EVEN ASK ME WHAT YOU DID.YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID. EVER DO SOMETHING ANY WHERE NEAR AS BAD AS WHAT YOU DID. PERSONALLY COME TO HOGWARTS AND PULL YOU OUT AND THROW YOU IN A CLOSET . LOCK THE DOOR AND ONLY LET YOU OUT TO PEE. AND THAT'S IF I'M IN A GOOD MOOD. JAMES. YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE."  
  
The howler seemed to be finished. James was so embarrassed. He didn't even know what he had done, and his mom seemed to be pretty mad. The whole school was looking at him and laughing, and Lily seemed to be getting a kick out of it. James didn't like to be embarrassed.  
  
The howler let out a small pop, but instead of dissapearing like it usually did, it turned into a white piece of parchment that said, "With Love, Lily and Arabella". This soon dissapeared into a pile of ash.  
  
James wasn't embarrased any more. He was angry. Lily and- his sister? He looked a Sirius, who had seen the "afternote" too. Much to his dismay, Sirius was actually starting to crack up.  
  
"You have to admit that was a good one, James."  
  
James didn't answer. He grabbed his stuff and stormed outside of the castle. He sat on the front steps and pulled out parchment and a piece of paper. James began to write to his pen pal.  
  
"Hello! I wish we could switch- my zingers with your cluelessness. But I must warn you, remorse immediately follows. As soon as you say something mean to someone, you will regret it. I promise. In more ways than just guilt- they usually get back. Do you think we should meet?"  
  
Lily placed the letter from her pen pal on her bedside table, full of a combination of anticipation and nervousness. Her pen pal had proposed they meet. But where? They lived far away, didn't they? She would be in London over winter break, staying with her mom. Maybe he could fly there.  
  
Bridget came bursting in the room.  
  
"Lily. Get ready to go to Hogsmeade. The weather is perfect. Crisp, cool, perfect for hugs."  
  
"Only you would think of that, Bridget." Lily slipped on a Hogwarts sweater and pulled on her coal gray cloak, buttoning the clasp, smoothing the wrinkles, and giving one last brush to her hair.  
  
They met Elaine and Jessica in the common room and then headed down to the Great Hall. They waited in line to file out of the great oak doors, and then headed down the gravel road, out the Hogwarts gates, and then to Hogsmeade.  
  
Hogsmeade was always beautiful with snow, but the different colors on the trees and the bustling streets made the town picturesque and reassuring. Lily sighed happily as the quartet made their way down Main Street. They decided to split up- Lily and Elaine wanted to go to Zonkos, and Bridget and Jessica were going to go shopping for refills on their school supplies, as they didn't much enjoy going to the world renowned joke shop.  
  
Elaine and Lily stepped in from the blustery street outside to a cheerful environment within the shop, from the cheerful "ding, dong" that sounded as they walked in to the merrily crackling fires that covered one wall. Lily began to roam the aisles, looking up and down the burgundy colored shelves filled with magical odds and ends to make anyone's life miserable. As she was looking at some gadgets that made muddy foot prints track around pointlessly, she spotted James, Sirius, Remus and Peter trudge into the store, their cheeks pink and their feet creating muddy footprints of their own. Lily quickly ducked down and skirted away, avoiding James and his pack of friends.  
  
It was perhaps the funniest scene Elaine had ever seen. She was watching Lily avoid James, and James avoid Lily. They were both browsing in Zonkos, but they both didn't want to see each other, for obvious reasons.  
  
Lily was looking at a display of toothpaste you could charm to cause the wearer to say whatever you wanted. She picked up a booklet about how it worked and how to program it and started flipping through it. But, as she was beginning to read the section about the secret telling device the toothpaste held, a loud noise caught her attention. James and Sirius were only three display tables away, apparently checking out the new, smellier, longer lasting Dungbombs that had just appeared in shops. Lily quickly held the book up to cover her face and quietly scooted away into one of the aisles.  
  
About five minutes later, Elaine saw James looking at a book about creating secret passageways. He looked very interested and Elaine could just imagine James and Sirius creating secret passageways from their dormitory to their classes and, most importantly, the kitchen. Before James turned the page, he spotted Lily roaming down the same aisle, but on the opposite side. He ducked behind Elaine and hurried out into the main supply area.  
  
This happened several more times in the hour that the five Gryffindors were in Zonkos. Once, James was looking at a supply of fake wands and, having nothing else to hide himself with, he held a bunch up over his face. Immediately, they turned into a bouquet of flowers each. One of the employees bustled over, performing a restoring charm on all of them. When Elaine saw James turned around, she noted that Lily had gone.  
  
Lily stood in a long line, waiting to check out. The lines were always long when there was a Hogwarts Hogsmeade trip, and the shops always enjoyed the business. She was only buying one item, a tiny book on letter tricks. She thought she might surprise her pen pal one day.  
  
After waiting about ten minutes, she came to the cashier. A middle-eastern girl was checking people out. She had pretty black hair and caramel skin. She had a badge on that stated her name was Rose.  
  
"Yur totell wil be 15 sickels" she said after Lily handed her the book. Lily gave her a prefect charge card she had just received. As a reward for being a prefect, they got charge cards to spend in Hogsmeade so they didn't have to carry around money.  
  
"Dis is a noh chahrge lein. You can noht use that." Rose said in struggled English.  
  
"But, you see, this is all I have. I don't have any coins." Lily replied.  
  
"Den you wil hav to get in anover lein."  
  
"But you see how long these lines are? And you have a machine that reads them right there."  
  
"Dis is a noh chahrge."  
  
"Hello, Lily" James appeared next to Lily, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Hello. Rose." He said, reading her badge. "I'm James, this is Lily."  
  
"And I'm Henry." Said a boy waiting in the next lane, very sarcastically.  
  
"Hello Henry. What seems to be the problem. oh. I see. No charge lane- huh?" James spotted the card in Lily's hands.  
  
"James. Just go aw." Lily was getting impatient.  
  
"Rose. Knock Knock" James interrupted.  
  
"Auh. Whus der?" Rose responed.  
  
"Orange"  
  
"Orenge whu." Rose said.  
  
"Orange you going to zip this little card through the card machine and get everyone on their way?" James took the card from Lily and waved it in front of Rose.  
  
To everyone's relief, Rose broke out into a smile. She took the card and zipped it through the machine.  
  
"Thank you, Rose. And happy Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving Henry." James strode off and out the store, taking Sirius, Remus, and Peter with them.  
  
"Thank you so much." Lily began. Rose glared at her and handed her back her prefect charge card.  
  
(A/N: Well, I thought it was funny. Look for a next chapter soon. Maybe they'll meet. I haven't decided. We'll see. Read and review!) 


	7. The Unexpected Unding

Chapter 7: The Unexpected Ending James was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The room was dim and the windows were tinted, causing them to glow with soft light. The walls were dark gray, and the only other light came from a few chandeliers hanging in midair near the ceiling. The flickering candles created shadows that danced on the wall. Professor Quirk was beginning to teach the 6th years about blocking curses. They had finished learning about the unforgivable ones and taken a lengthy test that included trying to overcome the Imperious Curse. James had really enjoyed that subject, but was more interested in the one beginning today. "Your attention, please" Quirk said with his usual deep and slow tone. He was American, and so had a strange accent that held their attention and made them chuckle with his pronunciation of some words. "Today, as you all know, we will be beginning a study of how to block curses. This will be especially important in duels and areas in the career field of Defense Against the Dark Arts…" "Like aurors" James added loudly. "Yes Mr. Potter. Like Aurors." He smiled knowingly. "Anyway, I was about to say that… yes, Mr. Pettigrew?" "Umm… W-what are a-aurors?" Peter stammered quietly. Most of the class was shocked. Especially with the events of the time, every one knew what an auror was. James looked at Peter with a look of surprise and disbelief and saw that most of the class was doing the same, except for Lily. She smiled and said, "Peter. It's okay. An auror is someone who fights dark wizards." He nodded his head and mouthed thanks. "Yes Ms. Evans. You're correct. An auror is someone who fights dark wizards. Ten points to Gryffindor for your answer and camaraderie. As I was saying, we will be spending a good part of the year on curse blocking because it is extremely important. Now please stand up and move to the left side of the room." The class moved to the clear area near the doorway and Quint began to move their desks to the side with his wand. "Now. Each person needs a partner. Lets see. Ms. Dulch and Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black and Ms. Lures, Mr. Pettigrew and Ms. Mildon, and… that leaves… yes Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter." James groaned. He had to work with Lily. Since the class was only Gryffindors, they were the only ones left. He looked over at her, and was pleased to see that she wasn't exactly happy either. "Good. Now, spread out and stand on opposite sides as your partner. I want you all to hold out your wands. Yes… Mr. Black, hold yours a little higher… no, that's too high… lower… lower… good. Now, say this with me, Obstuctus. Repeat it. Obstuctus, Obstuctus. Excellent." "Now. I want you to stand steadily with your wands out like I showed you before, but this time tilt them a little. I doesn't matter which way, but just enough so that the wand is covering the width of your face. No, not horizontally. Diagonally. From the left side of your jaw to the right top of your head. That's right. Okay. Those of you on the left side of the room, you will be the offensive this round. I want you to try to curse your partner with a curse that isn't harmful and can be erased. If you do otherwise, you will be asked to leave for the day, your grade will suffer, and points will definitely be taken." He eyed Sirius and James, who were trying to look innocent. "Do you all have a curse in mind?" Quirk looked down the line of "offensive" students, and they all nodded their head. "Good. You will fire them at your partners on my word. But first, those of you on the right side of the room, you will be on defense. Your objective is to block the curse. It is very difficult for begginers, so I don't expect anyone to successfully block a curse on their first try. To block a curse, hold your wands in the position we practiced and chant Obstuctus. If you block the curse correctly, you will form a sort of force field around yourself that dissolves curses directed at you. Do you understand?" "Yes". Most of the blockers looked very confused and somewhat doubtful, but cleared their mind and got ready. "Good. Now is everyone ready? Now then, on my word. Three, two, one… go." James pointed his wand at Lily and muttered, "Ignum Pelaros". She, along with the rest of the group opposite him, was concentrating and muttering the chant. Burst of harmless flame spurted out of the end of James' wand and engulged Lily's hair. Her head was like a roaring bonfire, and smoke really was coming out of her ears. James looked down the row of students. Elaine had huge ears, Jessica was floating two feet off the ground, and Bridget was sneezing bubbles. None of them seemed to have blocked their partner's curses. "Good. Good. Now, remember that these curses are very hard. This round, partners will switch. Are all of you ready?" James was standing as he had been directed, his knees a little bent and his wand tilted, covering his face. As soon as Quirk directed to start, James started muttering the "Obstuctus" chant under his breath. He could see Lily sending a curse at him, hear her mutter "Augmentum Cabesia", and the next thing he knew, his head had swollen to about two times it's normal size. He yelled "Lily, put me back!", but his squeaky voice only made people laugh. After much persuasion, Lily reversed the curse and he grew back to normal size. "Thank you, Lily" James hissed. "Oh- no problem. I just wanted to show you how big-headed you are to the rest of us." Lily cheerfully replied. James rolled his eyes and tried to manage his growing irritation. Quick continued. "Settle down, settle down. Now, as no one has blocked a curse yet, we will go for another round. Those who blocked first, are you ready?" "Yes". James saw Lily nod and return her attention to him, with an expression on her face of determination and concentration. He wouldn't have like to come face to face with a visage like that. But, James thought he had a good curse to match it. He was going to curse Lily to be really fat- fatter than she was tall. And to make it worse, he was going to make it last for a couple hours. Now that would be funny, and talked about for weeks. He didn't care if he'd get in trouble. This was his revenge. "Cursors ready? GO!" James screwed up all his might and muttered the timeless engorgement charm, with extra elements of time and lasting. It was a complex curse, and it took a while. Finally, a purple jet of light came out of the end of his wand. He followed it across the classroom where Lily stood ready and concentrating. He was more than ready for it to hit and embarrass Lily for the rest of the term. But, instead of doing his bidding, the curse simply dissolved into midair about two feet from Lily. She had blocked it. "Why Miss. Evans- you seemed to have blocked the curse! Very good. You are the first to have done so in your entire class. I am extremely proud of you. Twenty points to Gryffindor. Class. You should take Miss Evan's example. With the contest coming up, teachers notice everything." He smiled at Lily. James thought he was going to die. Lily was in a good mood. She had just received a letter from her father telling her that her mother was doing better than expected. She was able to take a new medicine called chemo therapy that might cure the cancer. They would be taking a risk by applying the treatment because the medicine was new, but both Lily's mom and her family were willing. She had also been enjoying her new book on Letter Tricks. Despite the painful experience she had purchasing it, the book truly was worth it. The first thing she was going to try was a nifty way to have a "chat", as they called it, with someone far away. She had already sent a piece of paper she had duplicated and put a charm on to her pen pal, and told him to have it out at 11:30 London time, in about five minutes. All she had to do was write, and the same words would show up on her partner's paper, far away. Finally, Lily's clock struck 11:30. She wrote her greeting, hoping it would work. "Hello? Are you there?" As soon as she wrote it, the words turned a bright purple. Lily checked her book, and the color change meant that the words had been transferred. A minute later, a reply appeared on her paper. "Hey! This is really cool. How did you do this?" "A book I got. It's called "chatting"." "Cool! So… you wanted to talk to me about something?" "Yes. I need help." "Help? What is it about? Is it love?" Lily giggled. How cute. "No. School." she replied. "Oh good. I'm not called an expert school advice giver for nothing." "Ha. Ha. Well, there's this competition." "Say no more. Okay. In school, nothing is personal. It's school. Don't take things other people do to you personally, and they won't either. You just have to… snitch the quaffles." "What?" "It's a quidditch term. I means to go to battle." "What is it with guys and quidditch?" "Quidditch is life. I already told you that. You can learn everything you need to learn in life through Quidditch." "Yeah. Whatever." "I'm serious. Quidditch is the i ching, the answer to all questions. Its just up there." "Ok. Well, thanks for the advice. I'll try it. Talk to you later". "Bye." Lily smiled and put away the now blank piece of parchment. If she wanted to win the contest for her mother, she would have to "Snitch the Quaffles". Her pen pal was right. This was competition- it wasn't personal. "Psssssst. James. Wake up." "Eerg. Shut up Sirius. I just fell asleep." "I know, but it's 11:00. Time to go meet Remus. He should be fully transformed." James got up, remembering the Marauder's plans for that night. Remus had been bitten by a werewolf when he was around 4 years old, and had been living with the awful transformations ever since. Every month, when the moon was full, Remus went and "visited his sick mother". Really, Madam Pomfrey helped him down a secret passageway that started under the Whomping Willow. He would transform at the end of the tunnel, an abandoned and supposedly haunted house donned the "Shrieking Shack" by the residents of Hogsmeade, where the house was located. James, Sirius, and Remus had discovered Remus' situation in their first year at Hogwarts. They had decided to become Anamagi to keep Remus company. They worked for five years, and illegally worked at being able to change to an animal at will. Finally, in the beginning of fifth year, they did it. Sirius changed into a big, shaggy, black dog and was nicknamed Padfoot. James, called Prongs, was a glowing white stag. Peter (or Wormtail), who James and Sirius had helped, was a rat small enough to press the knob that froze the Whomping Willow. Every night that Remus was in the Shrieking Shack, the three other Marauders transformed and joined him. They explored Hogsmeade and the Hogwarts grounds, and were becoming experts at their navigation. Tonight, they had decided to climb the mountain behind Hogsmeade- to the top. James, Sirius, and Peter were climbing down the stairs to the common room underneath James' indivisibility cloak. He had gotten it from his grandfather, who had willed it to him when he died. The Marauders often used it for their pranks, and was James most prized possession. "Peter… be quiet!" James hissed. "That wasn't me!" Peter whispered back. "Then who was it?" Sirius chimed in. "Me." All of their heads spun around. Lily was sitting next the fire with a book in her lap, her eyes shining in their direction. "Have fun boys." "How do you…" Sirius began, but James grabbed his collar and pulled them out of common room. The noise was deafening. Lily, Bridget, Jessica, Elaine, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all sitting together deep in the Gryffindor sea of deep red. The Gryffindor team had just been introduced, and the Quidditch stadium was shaking with applause and cheers. Everyone's cheeks were rosy and cheerful. Lily was considering to go out for the team next year- when Chaser Kristen Boot graduated. It was her life long dream to be a chaser, but having James on the team was also a big factor. She had an exam on Monday- her first chance to show the teachers how much more capable she was than James. She couldn't wait to write to her pen pal. She was going to win for sure! She wanted the tickets for the cup so bad. She wanted them for herself, but she also wanted to make her mother proud. Anything to make her mother feel better was Lily's goal. Besides, James was to much of a trickster to win any favor from the teachers. Who would she invite to come with her? The idea of inviting James flickered in her mind, but she washed it away and decided that she would take her mum, if she were up to it. On Monday morning, Lily woke extra early to go over notes for her Potions exam. She had studied until the wee hours of the morning last night and was fully confident that she could complete… …Razz-Ma-Tazz GOT A LIFE, and found this story unfinished on her computer 4 years later… The pen pals decide to meet in London over winter break, James discovers that it's Lily but runs away before she sees him. Back at school, the oblivious, competitive Lily turns on the intellect, but her mom dies and her grades suffer. Meanwhile, James is the only person who can really comfort Lily and they begin to trust each other. James (because Lily was in mourning) wins the contest and gets the tickets. He sends one to her thought the mail, and they meet (and she finally figures out that he's her pen pal) in the Top Box at the World Cup. They have an incredible kiss, realize they're in love, get married, get pregnant, have Harry, get mixed up in the Order of the Phoenix, and die. Sirius does too, but late… and the count's still out on Remus. I made up the other characters, and I really don't care what happened to them… let's just say they all died. 


End file.
